Midna's Family
Because of Midna's family situation, Midna lives with her legal guardian, Carrie Jones, while her real family, Richard, her father, Elizabeth, her mother, Merri, her younger sister, and Macarius, her cousin, lives across the country. On occasion, Midna goes to visit her real family for a few weeks. Her real family is of English, Norwegian, German, and Egyptian roots-- her father is English and Egyptian while her mother is German and Norwegian. It's been rumored that, at first, Midna's parents couldn't take care of her, but after they were able to, Midna wanted to stay with Carrie because she was settled. However, it's also rumored that Carrie threatened to sue Midna's parents if they tried to regain custody of her. Neither theory has been proven true, but because of Midna's unhappiness at home, the later of the theories is very much possible. Carrie Jones Carrie is Midna's legal guardian. She works night shift as a nurse and day shift as a waitress, much to Midna's delight, though on occasion, she gets entire weekends off. Despite her strict dress codes at work, she somehow manages to get away with drying her hair purple and wearing very punk-inspired clothes. She claims to be very loving to Midna, but she often yells at her when she "messes up" and is and is very strict. She calls Midna disrespectful or lazy, and though she is a nurse, she is often annoyed with Midna getting sick so often. She also dislikes Midna hanging around with any boy, which eleminates all of Midna friends. She has a temper and is usually hard to get along with. She is also a smoker, though she respects Midna's wishes and doesn't smoke in the house. Her fiance, James Lynch, is over to the house often, and sometimes he's drunk. However, Carrie seems to disregard it. James Lynch James is Carrie's fiance. Since he and Carrie aren't married yet, he doesn't live with Carrie and Midna, but he is over at their house quite often. He can barely hold a job and is known for being a drunk. He is easily aggitated and has a horrible temper, and is often very lazy and demanding. The only person he's nice to is Carrie. He borrows a lot of money from Carrie and always seems to be in debt, and though he never pays Carrie back, she never gets mad at him. He and Midna do not get along in the slightest, and Midna normally avoids him, though at times they get into arguments. If drunken, he can be violent. He also rides a motorcycle. Midna Blue Midna is the oldest daughter of Richard and Elizabeth and the older sister of Merri, but lives with Carrie Jones across country from her family. She is an all A's student, and is snarky, sarcastic, blunt, cynical, stubborn, and rather opinionated. She usually complies with Carrie, but sometimes becomes very stubborn against her wishes. Though she rarely sees her family, she loves them a lot, despite her rarely talking about them to others. Richard Blue Richard '''is the husband of Elizabeth, the father of Midna and Merri, and the uncle to Macarius. He is a business man, but finds time to be home with his family. He emails Midna on a daily basis and does his best to keep in touch with her. He is a quiet, serious, and composed man who has no temper, but is very strict with his children. Elizabeth Blue '''Elizabeth is the wife of Richard and the mother of Midna and Merri. She is a stay at home mom and tries her best to keep in touch with Midna. She is a very loving, kind person, but is very opinionated and likes to argue, even for the sake of arguing. She loves to cook and bake, and also enjoys gardening. Merri Blue Merri is the youngest daughter of Richard and Elizabeth and the sister of Midna. Since she is so young, she doesn't know Midna very well, but loves her just the same. She is a very optimistic though serious girl who loves art and often sends pictures to Midna. Her favorite color is purple, and she absolutely loves Midna's eye color. She looks up to Macarius and Midna as role models, and hopes to be an artist when she grows up. She and Midna have never actually met in person. Macarius Blue Macarius is the nephew of Richard and Elizabeth and is the 1st cousin of Midna and Merri. He is much like a son to Richard and Elizabeth and like an older brother to Merri and Midna. He often texts Midna in order to stay in touch, and the two have a lot in common. He is very protective of both Merri and Midna, and also dislikes Carrie very much. He is a senior in high school and hopes to become a computer engineer. Category:Families Category:Midnightblue05's Characters